Mew Vs. Dusk Conversation on AIM
tl;dr Mew > Dusk. Also Mew is gay for Amu. 19:59 Ranmikisu: Excuse me, is this Dusk Thanatos? 19:59 Leander Achronos: yesh 19:59 Ranmikisu: Ah I see. 20:00 Leander Achronos: This would be? 20:00 Ranmikisu: Mew > Dusk Thanatos 20:00 Leander Achronos: So, this would be Stone. >_> 20:00 Leander Achronos: I guess 20:00 Leander Achronos: or not 20:00 Leander Achronos: the evidence is not favoring any sort of conclusion atm 20:01 Ranmikisu: Amu is the miracle of the universe. 20:01 Leander Achronos: Slowing favoring a conclusion 20:01 Leander Achronos: However, such judgments are premature 20:01 Ranmikisu: My favorite anime is K-ON 20:01 Leander Achronos: wut 20:02 Ranmikisu: C.C. is mai waifu 20:02 Ranmikisu: Well this is boring. 20:03 Ranmikisu: >_> Oh well, the last two is just me kidding, it's the MewMeister here. 20:03 Leander Achronos: y halo thar 20:03 Ranmikisu: Hiya 20:03 Leander Achronos: You're strangely civil over AIM 20:04 Ranmikisu: >_> How so? 20:04 Leander Achronos: Ehh, just are 20:04 Ranmikisu: Well I'm usually like this on MSN 20:04 Ranmikisu: Even ask Pure Lionhart and Nytemare 20:04 Ranmikisu: and Majin <_< 20:04 Leander Achronos: I suppose proper punctuation gives off an air of intelligence and civility >_> 20:05 Leander Achronos: You talk to Majin? 20:05 Leander Achronos: That's unexpected 20:05 Ranmikisu: Like thrice? 20:05 Leander Achronos: Only three times? 20:05 Ranmikisu: think so 20:05 Leander Achronos: Weaksauce. 20:05 Ranmikisu: He's never on 20:05 Ranmikisu: and when he is, he doesn't say anything to me 20:05 Leander Achronos: Well, he likely sees no reason 20:06 Leander Achronos: he talks to me incredibly rarely as of late 20:06 Ranmikisu: Majin isn't fun to play with unlike people like Liberal and Majin 20:06 Ranmikisu: err 20:06 Ranmikisu: Starks 20:06 Ranmikisu: not Majin 20:06 Leander Achronos: Majin's just interesting 20:06 Leander Achronos: broken 20:06 Leander Achronos: but interesting 20:06 Ranmikisu: Meh 20:06 Ranmikisu: >_> He once messaged me something about Bleach 20:06 Ranmikisu: and I went "lolwut? I'm a One Piece guy" 20:06 Ranmikisu: then he cried. 20:07 Leander Achronos: Bad timing/10 20:08 Ranmikisu: So offline meeting? 20:08 Leander Achronos: You're quite quick to jump to awkward discussion 20:08 Leander Achronos: Jesus says no 20:09 Ranmikisu: Well I hate Jesus. 20:09 Ranmikisu: and he hates me. 20:09 Ranmikisu: and I want him to fuck himself 20:09 Ranmikisu: and he did not give me a real Amu for Christmas 20:09 Ranmikisu: So he can fuck off. 20:09 Ranmikisu: So offline meeting? 20:09 Leander Achronos: I do, quite regularly 20:09 Leander Achronos: No, of course. 20:09 Ranmikisu: I promise I will be good 20:09 Ranmikisu: and civil 20:10 Leander Achronos: Why do you spam this question so? 20:10 Ranmikisu: Just once we see an Amu cosplayer I might go crazy 20:10 Ranmikisu: Cause. 20:10 Ranmikisu: Isn't it obvious? 20:10 Leander Achronos: no 20:10 Ranmikisu: I'm an attention whore. 20:11 Leander Achronos: >_> 20:11 Leander Achronos: What a terrible problem 20:11 Ranmikisu: indeed. 20:11 Leander Achronos: Especially for a ronery man such as yourself 20:11 Ranmikisu: I has a goal in OT 20:11 Ranmikisu: and that's to make everyone like me 20:11 Ranmikisu: and make Kurz my bitch 20:11 Ranmikisu: btw all that's a lie 20:12 Ranmikisu: I just feel that you have ill feelings towards me and it's been itching me in the ass. 20:12 Leander Achronos: Ehhhhhh 20:12 Leander Achronos: People who are bit too straightforward bug me 20:12 Leander Achronos: you fall in that category atm 20:13 Ranmikisu: I love characters who are like those in anime 20:13 Ranmikisu: the blunt ones are always the funniest. 20:13 Ranmikisu: and subtetly is for the weak and Starks 20:13 Ranmikisu: Starks has his own category because he's a Jew 20:13 Leander Achronos: Racism? 20:13 Leander Achronos: Bad 20:14 Leander Achronos: Unlearn that TM 20:14 Leander Achronos: ASAP 20:14 Ranmikisu: I can't, I was raised by my daddy. 20:14 Ranmikisu: I also hate Japs. 20:14 Leander Achronos: DOES NOT COMPUTE 20:14 Ranmikisu: If they never made anime, manga, Touhou, music, and the like 20:14 Leander Achronos: >_> 20:14 Ranmikisu: then I would think they were all annoying fucks. 20:14 Ranmikisu: hentai is included too btw 20:14 Leander Achronos: You're a terrible man 20:14 Leander Achronos: Just saying 20:15 Ranmikisu: Says you and million others 20:15 Ranmikisu: but you just know 20:15 Ranmikisu: you're really tsundere towards me 20:15 Leander Achronos: Lies 20:15 Ranmikisu: oh yeah I forgot 20:16 Ranmikisu: Starks is kuudere towards me 20:16 Leander Achronos: I'm not tsundere. 20:16 Ranmikisu: and Mac is yandere towards me 20:16 Leander Achronos: The closest I come to tsundere 20:16 Ranmikisu: Is to your sick fantasies with Haruhi 20:16 Leander Achronos: Sick fantasies? 20:16 Leander Achronos: lol 20:17 Leander Achronos: I'm rather bad about avoiding thinking of HAruhi sexually 20:17 Leander Achronos: Hurts my ability to watch the show >_> 20:17 Leander Achronos: I don't need to be watching Sighs and thinking about how expertly Ishikei drew Haruhi's boobs 20:18 Leander Achronos: detracts from the experience 20:18 Leander Achronos: And inevitably, that's the sort of thing I'll think of in those situations 20:18 Leander Achronos: it's how my mind is wired 20:18 Leander Achronos: it runs in circles of association] 20:18 Ranmikisu: The show sucks anyways. 20:19 Ranmikisu: :3 lolopinonions 20:19 Leander Achronos: Oh dear god, I almost 20:19 Leander Achronos: that's bad 20:19 Ranmikisu: You almosted me? 20:19 Ranmikisu: ...dude 20:19 Ranmikisu: Not cool. 20:19 Leander Achronos: ffffffffff 20:19 Leander Achronos: NO GODDAMN IT 20:20 Ranmikisu: I know you're tsundere and all 20:20 Ranmikisu: but you lack subtetly 20:20 Leander Achronos: I almost 20:20 Leander Achronos: typed 20:20 Leander Achronos: /slap 20:20 Ranmikisu: Dusk rabu rabu Mew 20:20 Leander Achronos: fuck my life 20:20 Ranmikisu: Yes I would 20:20 Ranmikisu: Man 20:20 Ranmikisu: You're more fun to talk to than Nyte when it comes to this 20:21 Ranmikisu: Thanks for being a cool pal man 20:21 Leander Achronos: csb 20:21 Ranmikisu: ........... ...................__ ............./´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸ ........../'/.../..../......./¨¯\ ........('(...´...´.... ¯~/'...') .........\.................'...../ ..........''...\.......... _.·´ '' ............\..............( BRO FIST 20:21 Leander Achronos: ascii 20:21 Ranmikisu: Csb? 20:21 Leander Achronos: OVER AIM? 20:21 Ranmikisu: YES 20:21 Ranmikisu: Well it works for me, lolidk (read that as Loli DK) about you 20:21 Ranmikisu: I'm using trillian bitches 20:21 Leander Achronos: Csb, cool story bro, SUGOI MONOGATARI ANIKI 20:22 Ranmikisu: Dude 20:22 Ranmikisu: Learn proper Japanese 20:22 Ranmikisu: it's kakoi hanashi aniki 20:22 Ranmikisu: Fucking weeaboo 20:22 Ranmikisu: Faggot 20:22 Ranmikisu: I hope you die 20:22 Ranmikisu: Eat shit 20:22 Ranmikisu: Go to American Idol and sing 20:22 Ranmikisu: fat piece of obese waifu shit 20:22 Leander Achronos: It's a miracle I haven't blocked you' 20:22 Leander Achronos: wtf 20:22 Leander Achronos: it's like I live to be abused 20:22 Leander Achronos: WHAT THE HELL 20:22 Ranmikisu: The more you block me 20:22 Ranmikisu: the more i become powerful 20:22 Ranmikisu: It makes me oh so hard 20:22 Ranmikisu: Rubrub 20:22 Ranmikisu: <_< okay 20:23 Ranmikisu: this is gay 20:23 Ranmikisu: I should stop 20:23 Ranmikisu: ew 20:23 Ranmikisu: what the hell 20:23 Ranmikisu: What the hell Dusk 20:23 Leander Achronos: This 20:23 Ranmikisu: So how was your day? 20:23 Leander Achronos: is just terrible 20:23 Leander Achronos: My day? 20:23 Ranmikisu: If this wasn't against the ToU 20:23 Leander Achronos: long as hell 20:23 Ranmikisu: I'd post this convo on OT 20:23 Leander Achronos: FML 20:23 Leander Achronos: I had considered the same thing 20:23 Ranmikisu: Oh 20:23 Ranmikisu: can you do it then? 20:23 Ranmikisu: I don't wanna get double warned 20:24 Leander Achronos: I don't want to 20:24 Ranmikisu: and you has alts anyways 20:24 Leander Achronos: Only one 20:24 Leander Achronos: The other is banned 20:24 Leander Achronos: remember? 20:24 Ranmikisu: Ah 20:24 Ranmikisu: Post hentai 20:24 Ranmikisu: delete tactic? 20:24 Leander Achronos: yesh 20:24 Ranmikisu: What a great day. 20:24 Leander Achronos: they apparently prefer yaoi to yuri 20:24 Leander Achronos: oh well 20:24 Ranmikisu: That was when I started to develop feelings with you and Zyme 20:25 Ranmikisu: Did I mention I'm an uke and OT is the seme? 20:25 Ranmikisu: I expected a faster reply 20:25 Ranmikisu: *checks this off my list of things to say to Dusk* 20:26 Leander Achronos: Uhhhh 20:26 Leander Achronos: I'm probably sexually submissive anyways, but that's not a conversation to be had atm 20:26 Leander Achronos: And, should you post this 20:26 Ranmikisu: Why not ;_; 20:26 Leander Achronos: it just got Awk~ward 20:26 Ranmikisu: I won't 20:26 Ranmikisu: it's just bet- 20:26 Ranmikisu: actually 20:27 Ranmikisu: I won't post it on OT on GFaqs 20:27 Ranmikisu: I promise 20:27 Ranmikisu: *extends pinkie* 20:27 Ranmikisu: Can you pinkie promise too? 20:27 Leander Achronos: no 20:27 Ranmikisu: Good enough 20:27 Ranmikisu: well I must leave soon 20:27 Ranmikisu: I has to watch animew 20:27 Leander Achronos: You're rather 20:27 Ranmikisu: I must give my final messages though 20:27 Leander Achronos: hyperactive 20:27 Ranmikisu: Amu is mai waifu forever and ever, and better than your waifu 20:27 Ranmikisu: It's because this is the first time I talked to you directly 20:28 Leander Achronos: LIES 20:28 Ranmikisu: It's so exciting 20:28 Ranmikisu: and my heart is going doki doki 20:28 Leander Achronos: I don't even tachnically have a waifu 20:28 Leander Achronos: technically* 20:28 Leander Achronos: but LIES 20:28 Ranmikisu: Anyways, all hail king Mew and Amu > that Akiha chick you like so much and Haruhi 20:28 Ranmikisu: in fact 20:28 Ranmikisu: Fujioka > Suzumiya 20:28 Ranmikisu: Cya 20:28 Leander Achronos: LIES 20:28 Leander Achronos: ALL LIES Part Two 02:33 Ranmikisu: Ne ne, Dusk-chan. Will you make a ronery image again for Valentines? 02:33 leanderachronos: Chances of that are looooooow. 02:34 Ranmikisu: Isn't it said Kohaku? 02:34 Ranmikisu: *sad 02:34 Ranmikisu: Or Haruhi. 02:34 Ranmikisu: Whatever your dreams say 02:34 leanderachronos: heh 02:34 Ranmikisu: So why won't you? 02:35 leanderachronos: A) Too much effort 02:35 Ranmikisu: Bullcrap. 02:35 leanderachronos: B) If I buy a box of chocolates, I'd either eat it myself or actually give it to a woman, not give it to a picture 02:36 Ranmikisu: Doesn't have to be a box 02:36 Ranmikisu: I'm planning to just get some heart shaped chocolate 02:36 Ranmikisu: Last year I did a heart shaped cookie. 02:38 leanderachronos: Yeah, but that was a pretty cookie 02:39 Ranmikisu: Whatcha mean? 02:39 leanderachronos: I could've sworn it had icing and stuff 02:39 Ranmikisu: Yup 02:39 leanderachronos: See, I'm not awesome enough for that 02:39 Ranmikisu: >calling Mew awesome 02:39 Ranmikisu: *blushes* 02:39 leanderachronos: Besides, I'd rather buy a box of chocolates and eat it 02:40 leanderachronos: >_> 02:40 Ranmikisu: Never knew you thought of me that way, Dusk-chan. *twirls his finger around desk* 02:40 Ranmikisu: And I prefer cookies myself. 02:40 leanderachronos: How does that even happen? 02:41 leanderachronos: Preferring cookies to chocolates? 02:41 leanderachronos: The hell? 02:41 Ranmikisu: I rather eat a soft warm macadamian chip cookie over a snicker bar 02:41 Ranmikisu: I love snicker bars, btw 02:42 leanderachronos: Snickers aren't really that great 02:42 leanderachronos: and comparing them to white-chocolate macademia nut cookies? 02:42 Ranmikisu: There's no chocolate that lets me savior the taste 02:42 leanderachronos: That's practically cheating 02:42 Ranmikisu: Moment I eat it, I wanna drink something 02:43 leanderachronos: Strange, you are 02:44 Ranmikisu: Isn't it obvious? 02:44 leanderachronos: Well, yes >_> 02:44 Ranmikisu: I also find bacon overrated 02:44 Ranmikisu: So Dusk, how has OT been without Mew? 02:44 leanderachronos: Less ronery 02:45 Ranmikisu: Impossible, you're still in there 02:45 leanderachronos: Hey, I'm not that ronery damn it 02:45 Ranmikisu: Right. 02:46 Ranmikisu: http://images.4chan.org/a/src/1265536942368.jpg Man, if only I could do this. 02:47 leanderachronos: ... 02:47 leanderachronos: awkward. 02:47 leanderachronos: AWKWARD. 02:47 Ranmikisu: How? 02:47 Ranmikisu: It'd be awkward if I said this to a girl or normalfag 02:47 Ranmikisu: And you're not a normalfag, are you Dusk? 02:47 Ranmikisu: OT is too much full of normalfags. 02:48 leanderachronos: I'm sorry, but I try to maintain decency when conversing. >_> 02:48 Ranmikisu: You're talking to Mew 02:48 Ranmikisu: that should be thrown out the window 02:48 leanderachronos: What I do when fapping is not what I do while speaking 02:48 Ranmikisu: Dude. 02:49 Ranmikisu: You fap with chocolate all over you? 02:49 Ranmikisu: ^5 02:49 leanderachronos: No, but why does that sound so strangely erotic? 02:49 Ranmikisu: Because you imagined me doing it. 02:49 leanderachronos: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 02:49 leanderachronos: YOU'RE EVIL 02:50 Ranmikisu: It shouldn't hurt that much, unless you seen what I really look like. 02:50 Ranmikisu: Then again, you could have imagined Mew the pokemon covered in chocolate masturbating 02:50 Ranmikisu: Oh you furfag. 02:50 leanderachronos: ... 02:50 leanderachronos: the fuck is with you, man 02:51 Ranmikisu: I like teasing you. 02:51 leanderachronos: I'm not fond of being trolled. 02:51 Ranmikisu: I'm not trolling. 02:51 Ranmikisu: I'm teasing :3 02:51 leanderachronos: Not much different if you have a cock, is it? 02:52 Ranmikisu: What if I told you I'm a girl? 02:52 leanderachronos: I wouldn't believe you. 02:52 Ranmikisu: No one believes me ;_; 02:53 Ranmikisu: I mean Mew is a girl's name 02:53 leanderachronos: Of course not. 02:53 Ranmikisu: Why would a dude be named Mew. 02:53 leanderachronos: OBJECTION! 02:53 leanderachronos: Who said Mew was your real name? 02:53 leanderachronos: No one! 02:53 Ranmikisu: I did. 02:53 Ranmikisu: My real name is Vishmatic M. Stanibus 02:54 Ranmikisu: M stands for Mew 02:54 leanderachronos: I severely doubt this, somehow >_> 02:54 Ranmikisu: That's what everyone says. 02:54 leanderachronos: Unless Mew magically crops up in some other language 02:55 leanderachronos: That isn't Pokemonese 02:55 Ranmikisu: You don't need detective skills to wonder how my personality is like this. 02:55 Ranmikisu: Er, figure out. 02:58 Ranmikisu: So, what did you really imagine me naked in chocolate or Mew the pokemon? 02:59 leanderachronos: You. 02:59 leanderachronos: Although I haven't seen much of a picture 02:59 Ranmikisu: I'm fladered. 02:59 leanderachronos: so thank god, damage control 03:00 Ranmikisu: http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/File:DSC00015.jpg 03:00 Ranmikisu: Here you go 03:00 Ranmikisu: No need to thank me. 03:00 Ranmikisu: And I'm more moe than that, my hair isn't gelled up 03:00 Ranmikisu: >_> oh wait I just revealed I'm not a girl 03:00 Ranmikisu: Fuck 03:00 Ranmikisu: Fail. 03:00 leanderachronos: I knew anyways, dumbass 03:00 Ranmikisu: No 03:00 Ranmikisu: Lies 03:00 Ranmikisu: Shaddup 03:00 Ranmikisu: I'm a Kampfer 03:00 Ranmikisu: :3 03:00 leanderachronos: The picture on the wiki was the one I had seen 03:00 Ranmikisu: and you fapped to it. 03:00 leanderachronos: Uhhh, no. 03:01 Ranmikisu: No need to feel embarassed 03:01 Ranmikisu: I did too 03:01 leanderachronos: Last thing I fapped to was some random page of a footjob doujin 03:01 Ranmikisu: Oh yeah that reminds me 03:01 Ranmikisu: You made a topic on an h-manga 03:01 Ranmikisu: What was it? 03:02 leanderachronos: Which topic? >_> 03:02 Ranmikisu: Uh 03:02 Ranmikisu: <_< The one you made an h-manga you fapped to 03:02 Ranmikisu: then I think you said something along the lines "inb4imissolddusk" 03:03 leanderachronos: I can't remember 03:03 leanderachronos: At all 03:03 Ranmikisu: Ah 03:03 Ranmikisu: btw 03:03 Ranmikisu: http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/299/1265535458215.jpg 03:03 Ranmikisu: That's an update pic of myself, like? 03:05 Ranmikisu: I'm a trap, don't tell OT 03:06 leanderachronos: Oh wait, that topic 03:06 leanderachronos: was it the one about the "strangely happy" doujin 03:06 Ranmikisu: Sure why not, I think you only made one H-manga topic 03:06 leanderachronos: Two. 03:06 leanderachronos: Don't forget the one involving the shower >_> 03:07 Ranmikisu: >_> just name both 03:07 Ranmikisu: hurry up so I can go watch a movie 03:07 leanderachronos: Now I don't want to hurry. 03:07 Ranmikisu: Thought as much 03:07 Ranmikisu: Well whatever, I'll let you go and fap to your strange chocolate-coated images of me 03:07 Ranmikisu: Off to watching Summer Wars 03:15 leanderachronos: Heh. 03:15 Ranmikisu: <_< I'm in no rush 03:15 Ranmikisu: btw http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Mew_Vs._Dusk_Conversation_on_AIM#Part_Two 03:15 leanderachronos: XMFD 03:15 leanderachronos: Have you posted it on OT yet? 03:16 Ranmikisu: >Mew posting in OT 03:16 Ranmikisu: Lol 03:16 leanderachronos: Then what was the point? 03:16 Ranmikisu: Hell if I know. 03:16 leanderachronos: By the way, I never saw you ragequit 03:16 leanderachronos: what happened>' 03:16 Ranmikisu: A thing about Mew is that he does things on a whim 03:16 Ranmikisu: Nothing 03:16 Ranmikisu: I just made a silent disappearance 03:16 Ranmikisu: buut you read my Wikia page right? 03:17 Ranmikisu: That's how I sorta feel 03:17 leanderachronos: I did 03:17 leanderachronos: And I was like "damn" 03:17 Ranmikisu: What do you resent? <_< 03:17 leanderachronos: Resent about...? 03:17 Ranmikisu: You made a post 03:17 Ranmikisu: "*looks at SC's wikia*" Wow. I RESENT THAT 03:18 leanderachronos: "Call him Mew, or else he will rip off your testicles from your mouth and feed them to... maybe Dusk if he's hungry." 03:19 Ranmikisu: Ah. 03:19 leanderachronos: I find that rather resentable 03:19 Ranmikisu: Its how I show my affection. 03:19 Ranmikisu: Well to just you and Mac I guess. 03:19 leanderachronos: Th hell kind of affection 03:19 leanderachronos: is that' 03:20 Ranmikisu: Have you read Mirai Nikki? 03:21 leanderachronos: Yesh 03:21 Ranmikisu: Exactly. 03:23 leanderachronos: But that's not even remotely similar 03:23 Ranmikisu: Yuuno would let Yukki eat her uterus, literally. 03:23 leanderachronos: ... 03:24 leanderachronos: I doubt that 03:24 Ranmikisu: You doubt so much. 03:24 leanderachronos: I think she'd want to have his children more >_> 03:24 Ranmikisu: She wouldn't matter just as long as he's happy. 03:24 Ranmikisu: If he asked to eat her uterus, then she'd obliged. 03:27 leanderachronos: Subtext doesn't quite imply that 03:27 leanderachronos: She has her own agenda too 03:27 Ranmikisu: If they had children though 03:27 Ranmikisu: She still would 03:27 Ranmikisu: SO. 03:27 Ranmikisu: Fuck idk 03:27 Ranmikisu: Doujin names pl0x 03:28 leanderachronos: The ones from the shower topic are on your site 03:29 leanderachronos: That topic is partially your doing 03:29 Ranmikisu: >_> Dude I dont remember everything on there 03:29 leanderachronos: I know. 03:29 Ranmikisu: I influenced even more? 03:29 Ranmikisu: *blush* 03:29 Ranmikisu: OOOOH DUSK-CHAN, YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME! KYAAAA~~ 03:29 leanderachronos: /slap 03:29 Ranmikisu: *catches and Armbars* 03:29 Ranmikisu: So what about the other one? 03:30 leanderachronos: I don't remember the name 03:30 Ranmikisu: Ah, kay. 03:30 Ranmikisu: One last question. 03:30 Ranmikisu: Recommend music pl0x 03:30 Ranmikisu: no I have not listened to 2121 yet 03:30 leanderachronos: Then... go listen to it? 03:30 Ranmikisu: That's some great help there 03:30 Ranmikisu: I was gonna get it soon 03:31 leanderachronos: Oh. >_> 03:31 Ranmikisu: ...So that's all you can give? 03:31 leanderachronos: Well, what were you wanting? 03:32 Ranmikisu: Something more satisfying. See, this is why I don't look at you when you make love. 03:32 Ranmikisu: And that's how I'ma go out. Cya. 03:32 leanderachronos: What 03:32 leanderachronos: the 03:32 Ranmikisu: C-C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER 03:32 leanderachronos: Question 03:32 Ranmikisu: Yes? 03:33 leanderachronos: Why so random? 03:33 Ranmikisu: Because Dusk. 03:33 Ranmikisu: You're fun to tease *pokes your face* 03:33 leanderachronos: Also, http://www.mediafire.com/?y4gymmjdm3m 03:33 leanderachronos: That's the doujin I was referring to in that other topic that didn't involve showers 03:33 Ranmikisu: I wouldn't put it past you if this was a virus. 03:34 leanderachronos: It's not 03:34 leanderachronos: I take giving others pornography quite seriously, you see 03:34 Ranmikisu: Oh. 03:34 Ranmikisu: So then you could help me with BCL >_> 03:35 leanderachronos: Probably not. 03:35 Ranmikisu: DUDE 03:35 Ranmikisu: HIGH FUCKING FIVE 03:35 Ranmikisu: I LOVE THIS ARTIST 03:35 Ranmikisu: Sakai Hamachi is one of my favorites 03:35 leanderachronos: I don't even know who that is >_> 03:35 Ranmikisu: The artist you dimwit 03:35 leanderachronos: Well, obviously 03:35 Ranmikisu: Urusai bakayaro 03:35 leanderachronos: I meant in a more specific sense 03:36 Ranmikisu: -insert moonspeak here0 03:36 leanderachronos: Like what sort of things he draws (beyond just doujins, I mean classifications), etc 03:36 Ranmikisu: Yeah yeah. Well I'll see you on OT at Valentines 03:36 Ranmikisu: On that day, I plan to post on almost every topic 03:36 Ranmikisu: This is a warning.